


Knit one, purl two

by Astra_Dark



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Sorry if I got anything wrong about ur robin shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Dark/pseuds/Astra_Dark
Summary: Robin was on his way to bed when he finds Frederick working on a secret project.





	Knit one, purl two

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little drabble I wrote for @ribboneels
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHY!! HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIC~
> 
> (sorry about the minimal editing, I'll fix later)

A yawn escaped Robin’s mouth as he headed back to his tent. It was late, late enough that all the lights in camp had long been snuffed out. Well, all except one. Robin stopped a short distance away and squinted at the soft glow coming from the doorway of the armory. “Who could be up at this hour?” He wondered aloud. He crept closer and poked his head inside.

The light source was a single lantern at the back of the tent, its glow revealed just who its owner was. Frederick was seated on top of one of the crates that lined the tent. His attention was locked on his hands, to the knitting needles they held. Robin was mystified as Frederick began to move his needles. They nimbly went through the yarn, creating new rows in what seemed like a blink of an eye. He only slowed to unravel more yarn from the basket at his feet. After what felt both like centuries and mere seconds, Frederick held up his finished project to inspect it. It was a perfect rectangle of stitches a little bit longer than his arm. Robin’s heart fluttered at the content smile that formed on Frederick’s lips as he looked over his work. He had never seen the knight look so serene before, he leaned forward as he tried to commit the way Frederick’s features soften to memory. 

Frederick’s eyes snapped to the doorway at the sudden movement, spotting the audience he didn’t know he had. His standard stern look slipped back into place. “Robin,” he said with a nod in his direction. “Is there something I can help you with?”  
Robin blinked dumbly at him for a moment before he shook his head. “O-oh, no,” He stuttered. “I was just on my way to bed when I saw the light.”  
Frederick stood and flicked open a pocket watch Robin never noticed him having before. “It is quite late,” he confirmed. He quickly stuffed his knitting supplies into his basket and grabbed his lantern. He walked over to the doorway and paused next to Robin. “Would you like me to walk you back to your tent?”  
“No, No, that’s alright,” Robin smiled up at him. “I can manage.”  
At that, Frederick stepped out into the night. “Goodnight, Robin,” he called over his shoulder as he went.  
“Goodnight, Frederick.”

…

“Happy birthday, Robin!” Lissa and Chrom yelled in unison.  
Robin blinked. He had barely slept the night before so his sleepy mind took several seconds to connect the meaning of ‘birthday’ to the confetti being thrown in the air and the sudden shouts so early in the morning. “Oh! It’s that time of year again already.”  
Lissa laughed at his expression. “Yes silly, come on!” she grabbed his arm and pulled him along through the dining hall to his usual table. Lissa pointed to one of the benches.“Take a seat.”  
Robin did as he was told with a chuckle.  
Other members of the army were quick to gather around him and wish him well. Vaike gave him a smack on the back that knocked the wind out of him “Hey ‘grats on bein another year older, Robin!”  
Miriel handed him a small box containing a compass. “A very happy birthday to you.”  
Stahl put a plate in front of Robin piled high with pancakes. “Happy birthday, Robin!”  


Soon, everyone had congratulated him except one person. Robin was sampling the pancakes Stahl had made him when he felt a feather-soft touch on his shoulder. He tipped his head back to find Fredrick standing close to him. “It’s not much of a surprise now but here.” he put a wrapped box on the table next to Robin’s plate. Robin glanced between the knight and the box. Frederick gestured at the box with his chin, urging him to open it. Robin ripped into the wrapping paper, he took the lid off the box. He gasped and covered his mouth. Inside was what Robin had seen him knitting the night before, only now did he recognized what it was; a scarf. Robin lifted it from the box, the fibers were so smooth it almost felt like silk between his fingers. Robin looked back at the knight.  
Frederick was smiling. His eyes and features were just as soft as the night before. “Happy birthday, Robin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is so rushed, I couldn't think of a better one at the time.


End file.
